Jump Force
center|300px Jump Force (ジャンプフォース Janpu Fōsu) es un videojuego de crossover distribuido por Bandai Namco Entertainment y desarrollado por Spike Chunsoft para PlayStation 4, Xbox One y PC. El juego fue hecho para conmemorar el quincuagésimo aniversario de la revista Weekly Shōnen Jump y su lanzamiento está previsto el 15 de febrero de 2019. El videojuego combina las franquicias de manga y anime clásicas más populares de la historia; como Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach o Death Note. En él, los jugadores pueden crear un equipo de tres personajes, y llevarlos a combatir en peleas realizadas en famosos escenarios del mundo; como Times Square de Nueva York o el Monte Cervino de Los Alpes. Anuncio El juego fue anunciado por primera vez el de junio de 2018 durante la conferencia oficial de Microsoft en la E3 2018, con un tráiler del videojuego donde se muestra distintas localizaciones de los manga de Jump. Freezer aparece destruyendo la metrópolis de Nueva York, pero de repente llegan Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy y Son Goku - el cual se transforma en Super Saiyan - para confrontarlo. En el tráiler también se mostraron las mecánicas de lucha de Goku y finalmente una cinemática mostrando un ataque combinado entre los tres. Tras mostrar el nombre del videojuego, Jump Force, también se pudo ver a Light Yagami y Ryuk viendo la lucha desde un rascacielos. El videojuego se presentó como el "título definitivo de la Shūkan Jump", hecho para conmemorar el quincuagésimo aniversario de la revista. El título se lanzará para las plataformas Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 y Xbox One. Ante la duda de un posible lanzamiento también para Nintendo Switch, se confirmó que no se trabajó en dicha versión debido a "limitaciones técnicas" de la consola.Tuit de Liam Robertson Jugabilidad El juego tiene gráficos 3D en alta resolución, los cuales son bastante realistas, alejados del estilo artístico cel-shading tradicional que habitualmente es visto en videojuegos basados en anime y manga. De estilo tag brawler, posee similitudes con J-STARS Victory VS. Las partidas consisten en luchas entre dos equipos, con tres personajes en cada uno y combatiendo en escenarios totalmente abiertos de la vida real. En su modo online, los jugadores pueden crear su propio personaje e interactuar con otros jugadores del resto del mundo. Con un amplio catálogo de características de los personajes de las franquicias incluidas, los jugadores pueden configurar sus propios avatares originales a la hora de realizar combates contra sus rivales. Historia Diferentes universos de distintos manga de Weekly Shonen Jump han colisionado y se han unido. Distintos héroes y villanos de estas series luchan entre sí al haber sido transportado a este nuevo universo, basado en el mundo real. Una gran amenaza maligna acecha este nuevo mundo, por lo que los héroes unirán sus fuerzas para derrotarlo. Personajes :Artículo principal: Personajes Se han confirmado un total de 40 personajes jugables provenientes de 16 franquicias de Shonen Jump. Además, hay otros personajes que aparecerán pero sin ser jugables, y se han creado dos personajes nuevos originales. La lista completa de personajes jugables es la siguiente: ;Black Clover *Asta ;Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Sōsuke Aizen ;Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Boruto Uzumaki ;City Hunter *Ryo Saeba ;Dragon Ball *Son Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Freezer *Cell ;Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai *Dai ;Fist of the North Star *Kenshiro ;Hunter × Hunter *Gon Freecss *Killua Zoldyck *Kurapika *Hisoka Morow ;JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jotaro Kujo *Dio Brando ;My Hero Academia *Izuku Midoriya ;Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Gaara *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ;One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Vinsmoke Sanji *Sabo *Boa Hancock *Blackbeard *Rurouni Kenshin *Himura Kenshin *Shishio Makoto ;Saint Seiya *Pegasus Seiya *Dragon Shiryū ;Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi ;Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi *Younger Toguro *Light "Kira" Yagami (Death Note) *Ryuk (Death Note) Personajes jugables Hasta la fecha, se han podido ver a los personajes de Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto y Bleach en partidas; siendo por lo tanto personajes jugables. Se ha confirmado que Light "Kira" Yagami y Ryuk de Death Note no podrán jugarse en Jump Force. Koji Nakajima, uno de sus productores; explicó que "Kira no podía ser un personaje jugable. Si él escribía en su cuaderno el nombre de su enemigo, éste moriría, lo que le haría ser demasiado fuerte". No obstante, Nakajima destacó que en el videojuego el mundo de Jump y el real se habían fusionado, por lo que los héroes debían tratar de evitar esta situación. Un elemento muy relacionado con esta historia es el Cuaderno de la Muerte, lo que hace que Yagami sea uno de los personajes protagonistas. Escenarios :Artículo principal: Escenarios *Times Square (Nueva York, Estados Unidos) *Monte Cervino (Italia y Suiza) *Hong Kong Galería de imágenes Jump Force Artwork E3.jpg Freezer vs Son Goku Jump Force.jpg Jump Force Zoro.png Monte Cervino.jpg Naruto Jump Force.jpg Naruto y Monkey.jpg Sasuke's Susanoo.png Times Square 2.jpg Times Square.jpg JF_Hong_Kong.jpg JF_Ichigo-Rukia_vs_Zoro.jpg JF_Ichigo y Rukia.jpg JF_Ichigo.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Zoro.jpg JF_Ichigo_2.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Aizen.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Zoro 2.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Zoro 3.jpg JF_Rukia_vs_Zoro.jpg JumpForce-Aizen.png Vídeos JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Unite To Fight ( E3 announcement Español Trailer) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Gameplay Session 1 (Goku, Naruto, Luffy VS Frieza) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Gameplay Session 2 (Zoro VS Sasuke) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Gameplay Session 3 (Sasuke VS Zoro) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Let there be Light?? (E3 2018 - What is coming next teaser) Referencias *Jump Force anunciado en la E3 2018 *El clásico manga Bleach se une al plantel de Jump Force *Nuevos videos de Bandai sobre JUMP Force en:Jump Force de:Jump Force fr:Jump Force Categoría:Jump Force